emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Cruendithas
Physical Appearance Having little pride in his people's athletic nature, Cruendithas resembles a slight human moreso than a fit high elf. Standing at just under six feet in height, his reddish-orange hair is often left to grow, unattended compared to his people's standards. He enjoys wearing flowing robes over his people's hallmark of form-fitting or non-existent attire, though he very much enjoys the topic of clothing and tailoring in general, and is always in search of a new wardrobe. Personality Cruendithas is a snobbish, miserly and sexually repressed paranoiac misanthrope who is desperate to belong to a higher social class. He sees the successful running of the family business as a means of achieving this, yet his job forces him to be pleasant to people he despises or aspires to be above socially. As lousy as his feelings towards the outside world may be, he keeps them tightly closed within himself, a daily journal often his only outlet. To others, Cruendithas appears as the very kindly and well-to-do proprietor of Mageweave Materials, a small tailoring store in Silvermoon. Lazy with illusions of grandeur, Cruendithas is constantly trying to seem better than he is, without really putting forth much effort. He has a distaste for well-learned folk, or at least those who flaunt their upbringing and education. Having dropped out of the magic academy to pursue a hedonistic lifestyle with a local cult for awhile, Cruendithas is anti-establishment and has issues with authority, but continues to play by their rules in hopes of getting an upper hand. Background Childhood Born to Jonathilas and Colevea Marros, Cruendithas was the only child birthed in the union between his parents before their separation two decades later. His birth was uncomplicated, and Colevea would later remark that he was one of the easiest of her children to raise. Being a school-teacher herself, Colevea would often pay more attention to her class roster than her son, assuming that if she could handle two dozen children each year, she could certainly raise one of her own. This was largely true, teaching him everything he needed to know about writing, reading, and arithmetic, but the lack of actual motherly care made young Cruendithas turn to his influential father, who worked as a courier. Although he was often gone for days at a time, Jonathilas would often come home with exotic items from far away lands and give gifts to his son, spending much of his small-portioned leisure time telling tales of far-away places and peoples. Despite the short-comings of his mother and the transparency of his father, Cruendithas had a pleasant first fifteen years of life; he has little but fond memories of the time. Adolescence When he had reached his sixteenth year, Cruendithas graduated from elementary teachings and, with a large amount of his mother's class, moved on higher education. He spent the next few years learning of history, current events, languages, and social issues. With his mother having less influence in these realms, and his father still quite busy with his work, Cruendithas took to his studies deeply and his free-time was spent learning as much as he could. He had few friends, often shunned for being a perpetual teacher's pet (this carried over from when he was indeed the teacher's son) but if it bothered Cruendithas, he showed little of it. When he was finished with those years, it was time to apply to an academy to attend, or be taken as an apprentice for more physical labors. His marks earning him a place in one ofthe arcane academies in the magocratic nation of Dalaran, Cruendithas was very reluctant to leave the home he knew all of his life. He'd be going to a place where he had no friends and no mother to keep an eye on him. When he arrived in Dalaran, he was surprised to find many other elves in attendance of his academy, including his then-cousin Phaedrus. What could have been a good opportunity to make a friend, Cruendithas regarded Phaedrus with jealousy rather than friendship. Phaedrus was brighter than his cousin, and where Cruendithas was used to being the best of his class in previous schools, Phaedrus took the title in every course they shared. Some angst-filled years passed, and eventually Cruendithas became jaded to his learnings. In time, Cruendithas would stop attending classes altogether, instead sleeping for hours on end and staying up in the middle of the night to spend his allowance on discount books or magical knick-knacks. This lifestyle didn't go on for too long before he recieved an invitation from an anonymous source to attend a meeting. A local chapter of the Cult of the Damned had sprung up, and Cruendithas joined with great fervor. He quickly renounced any ties to his academy, though he did just enough to pass classes and thus keep his housing options, but the majority of his time was now spent with the hedonistic warlocks. Nights were spent in reformed sewers or abandoned farmhouses, learning of the dark ways and those who would grant fel powers. But these teachings did not come without a price, and when the instructors revealed their greater plan to take all of Azeroth with their dark masters, Cruendithas felt it was too much for him to be a part of. By then, however, he had done poorly enough in the academy that he could not graduate on time with the others of his class, especially not that of his cousin Phaedrus, and promptly dropped out of the college. Adulthood Returning home, defeated and feeling used, Cruendithas became a sort of disappointment to his family. The shame he felt for letting them down was tremendous, but Cruendithas was the type of person to feel badly enough over something, yet not strongly enough to do anything about it. He held down no long-term job and time passed him by. While his kin went off to participate in the Second War, Cruendithas was too busy drifting from tavern to tavern, or indulging in fel activities on his own in secretive places. Eventually, the tides of the war would change, and the grim day when Quel'thalas fell struck great chaos through the society of the highelves. Thousands fought and died for their nation, but Cruendithas took the first chance to flee into the surrounding woods, taking up refuge in one of his secret locations where he had practiced his own magics. In the aftermath of the war, Crendithas returned home to learn that many of his family had died. But what he found even worse was that, for those that had no perished, many of them became wretched creatures, twisted in the fallout of a world without the Sunwell. His father, Jonathilas, reunited with Cruendithas one day at a refuge camp and related how Colevea had given in to such addictions. Driven mad by the lust for arcane energies, she resides among the broken areas of Silvermoon to this day. Jonathilas later took up a position on the city council, determined to reclaim and rebuild the city. With the reconstruction of Silvermoon underway, at the behest of news from Kael'thas, people began to pour back into the kingdom of Quel'thalas. Cruendithas recognized many people from his college in Dalaran, refuges themselves now that the nation had fallen, and felt a bitter jealousy towards them. He lived in his parent's home, avoiding his father as much as he could, until an opportunity arose that would allow him to prove himself a worthy part of the family. His life after this point has been somewhat covered in his personal journal. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlock Category:Tailor (H) Category:Enchanter (H)